Technical Field
The embodiments herein generally relate to an interaction tracking and organizing system and, in particular, to the establishment of social connections and exchange of electronic coordinates card (also known as contact information card) via the short-range wireless communications.
Description of the Related Art
The usage or access of the social networks on the communication devices has increased tremendously. With such increase in the use of communication devices for accessing social networks, the users of the communication devices are feeling a need of exchanging contact information, including pictures, social network profiles, emails, and phone numbers, for enhancing social interaction.